The use of an inflatable cuff to occlude blood flow into a subject's limb, thereby providing a bloodless surgical field in the portion of the limb distal to the cuff over a time period suitably long for the performance of a surgical procedure, is well known in surgical practice. When employed to provide a bloodless surgical field, occlusive cuffs constitute one element of a surgical tourniquet system. Tourniquet systems typically include the following basic elements: a source of pressurized gas, an inflatable cuff for encircling a limb at a selected location, and a pressure regulating mechanism for controlling and maintaining the pressure of gas in the inflatable cuff and thus the pressure applied by the cuff to the limb which the cuff encircles. The recent advent of automatic tourniquet systems which employ digital electronic technology in the regulation of pressure and in the detection of certain hazardous conditions has led to significant improvements in the safety and accuracy of surgical procedures performed with an occlusive cuff applied proximally on a limb. These automatic tourniquet systems typically allow the surgeon to safely maintain a constant inflation pressure in the inflatable cuff which he or she estimates to apply pressures to the limb near the minimum required to safely occlude blood flow past the cuff.
Despite improvements in electronic pressure regulation and applied pressure sensing, major limitations exist with respect to safety and efficacy of occlusive cuffs used as part of automatic tourniquet systems. These limitations in prior art occlusive cuffs have persisted despite the increasing use of such cuffs in more demanding surgical procedures, particularly those involving the use of intravenous regional anesthesia (IVRA). In surgical procedures performed under IVRA, the occlusive cuff must be effective in preventing the flow of blood into the field of surgical dissection as well as preventing the premature release of potentially toxic intravenous anesthetics from the veins of the operative limb into the general circulation.
Tourniquet cuffs are often employed in a sterile surgical field. Under such circumstances, it becomes necessary to provide a convenient and reliable mechanism for attaching the cuff to the source of pressurized air (which source is located out of the surgical field) without contaminating the sterile cuff.
Most cuffs of the prior art employ Luer-type connectors to attach the cuffs to tubing connected to the pressure regulators of automated tourniquet systems. These Luer-type connectors have inherent safety limitations, because they have no secondary locking mechanism and they permit easy, inadvertent gas leaks and disconnection as a result of rotation of the tubing with respect to the cuff.